I Never Thought
by MissJokerWife
Summary: *I DONT OWN THE MORTAL INSTUMENTS* JACE AND CLARY HAD A FALLING OUT SEVEN YEARS AGO, JACE WAS LEFT HREAT BROKEN AND CLARY WAS LIEFT WITH A BABY GIRL NAME AMBER , AS THE YEARS GROW BY AMBER GROWS FAST, SOMETHING TRAGIC HAPPENS TO CLARY, AND AMBER LEFT TO GO LIVE WIHT IZZY AND HER HUSBAND SIMON, *WILL JACE EVER KNOW ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER* *WILL CLARY LIVES OR WILL SHE DIES*
1. Chapter 1

SO I WANT TO GIVE A THANKS TO MY CO- AUTHOR/ CO WRITIER (CHRISTINATEWART) AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME FIX THIS CHAPTER

 _~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~_

 _"There was a time when I thought nothing could ever separate us, but that was a lie. You told me that she doesn't mean anything to you, but that was just another lie!"_

 _she was yelling by now, with heavy tears running down her face. "She means everything to you!" her voice softens to a broken whisper. "SHES the one you love, the mother to your children, the one you should be with. Not me, never me."_

 _" Clary I don't love her, I love you and only you. Just please don't leave me," Jace cried he was blocking his girlfriend from walking out their apartment._

 _Clary had found that Jace was married and that he has two kids. When Clary found out she was heart broken. This man had lied and deceived her. She had trusted him completely and he just threw it back in her face._

 _"Jace, I can't do this anymore, I can't deal with your lies anymore. " she took a deep steadying breath and said with finality " Jace its over," struggling to break free of the hold he had on her to leave the apartment, no longer wanting to be in a place haunted with so many happy memories._

 _"Clary please I never meant to hurt you," he tried to catch her eye but she turned her face. Reaching his hand down to force her to look at him, he suddenly felt a sharp sting on his left cheek. Surprised he looked down to see Clary with her hand still raised and an angry expression on her beautiful face._

 _"Well you did Mr, Lightwood," he broke out of his stupor just in time for an angry clary to brake his hold on her and stomp out of the apartment. Tears started streaming down his face as he thought about all the laughs, smiles and good times they had together. He finally realized that he had lost the most important person in his life. "Clary don't go." he whispered pathetically as he sunk down agents the door to his now lonely apartment._

 _~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~_

Jace jumps out the bed gasping for air, he clutched

his chest, he been thinking about Clary since she left six years ago, six agonizingly long years in which he never smiled unless he was with his beautiful kids whom he desperately wished had know the beautiful girl who haunted his dreams "why did I let her go," he groaned as he put hand on his head.

"Jace! how many times do I have to tell you, stop thinking about that red headed bitch," Maria sneered with her face twisting up in a way that made even the plastic which obviously made up her cosmetically perfect nose ugly.

"Go the hell away Maria you know I can't stand the sight of you this early, it might make me throw up,"

He slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen glad that Maria was at least a decent enough mom to get her children to school on time.

This was the fifth time in the last two weeks , I've had these crazy dreams about clary. I don't understand why I'm having them now I had buried the memory of Clary a long time ago. I can't just have them popping up when I tried so hard to get rid of them. He thought as he goes into the bathroom after deciding he doesn't need breakfast. He walks over to the sink to wash his face letting the warm water fill the basin before dipping his hands in.

When I got done washing my face, I went inside my closet, I slip out of my clothes from last night and throw them into the pamper. Fully aware of Maria watching me, I started getting dressed in my work attire, a button up black shirt with a deep gray blazer and a bright red tie. I don't like wearing full monkey suits so I put on a pair of nice blue jeans and keep my blazer undone. Now as a full grown man I'd be the last to admit that I don't know how to tie a tie, but I CAN'T tie it! So while I was focusing on buttoning my sleeves on my shirt Maria comes up and ties my tie for me.

 **Maria P.O.V**

While Jace was busy buttoning his sleeve I came up and fixed his tie for him. For all he's worth the man could not tie his tie. I secretly suspect that he doesn't learn how to tie it because it's the only thing after our children that brings us together. Maybe he really does love me I thought dreamily. But suddenly my thoughts turned sour. Yeah maybe he loves you in his stupid Jacey way, I muse to myself but he'll never love you like he loves his kids, his 'twinner winners' as he called them. I scoffed out loud at the ridiculousness of his nickname for the twins which earned me a strange look from Jace. I watched as his thick blonde hair flopped into his eyes. I reached my hand up and pushed it out of his face. "Don't" jace hissed at me while turning towards the mirror to fix his hair. I sulked over to the main room and pouted on the couch while jace just left to work without even saying goodbye "He wouldn't have gotten mad at Izzy for touching his hair." I mumbled under my breath."Hell he probably wouldn't have gotten mad at Alec or Max either." I yelled out loud this time thinking about the lightwood siblings. After a couple hours of brooding I decide to call jace to see us he'll go to dinner tonight with me. Of course I get his stupid Assistant who automatically says that Jace declined and that he's 'busy' but I don't believe it for one second. "He's probably going to see the red headed bimbo." I say to the empty space that surrounds me. "Well good thing I wont have to worry much longer" I chuckle bitterly as I remember the day I found out clary had Jaces daughter. I felt sick seeing how alike Jace and his youngest daughter looked. But it doesn't matter soon they will both be taken care of and Jace will never see them again. I mean you don't hire the best for nothing an I did hire the best.

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS, ME AND CHRIS WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW WE DID ON THIS CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 1 (edited)

~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~

"There was a time when I thought nothing could ever separate us, but that was a lie. You told me that she doesn't mean anything to you, but that was just another lie!"

she was yelling by now, with heavy tears running down her face. "She means everything to you!" her voice softens to a broken whisper. "She's the one you love, the mother to your children, the one you should be with. Not me, never me."

" Clary I don't love her, I love you and only you. Just please don't leave me," Jace cried he was blocking his girlfriend from walking out their apartment.

Clary had found that Jace was married and that he has two kids. When Clary found out she was heart broken. This man had lied and deceived her. She had trusted him completely and he just threw it back in her face.

"Jace, I can't do this anymore, I can't deal with your lies anymore. " she took a deep steadying breath and said with finality " Jace its over," struggling to break free of the hold he had on her to leave the apartment, no longer wanting to be in a place haunted with so many happy memories.

"Clary please I never meant to hurt you," he tried to catch her eye but she turned her face. Reaching his hand down to force her to look at him, he suddenly felt a sharp sting on his left cheek. Surprised he looked down to see Clary with her hand still raised and an angry expression on her beautiful face.

"Well you did Mr, Lightwood," he broke out of his stupor just in time for an angry Clary to brake his hold on her and stomp out of the apartment. Tears started streaming down his face as he thought about all the laughs, smiles and good times they had together. He finally realized that he had lost the most important person in his life. "Clary don't go." he whispered pathetically as he sunk down agents the door to his now lonely apartment.

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~

Jace jumps out the bed gasping for air, he clutched

his chest, he been thinking about Clary since she left six years ago, six agonizingly long years in which he never smiled unless he was with his beautiful kids whom he desperately wished had know the beautiful girl who haunted his dreams "why did I let her go," he groaned as he put hand on his head.

"Jace! how many times do I have to tell you, stop thinking about that red headed bitch," Maria sneered with her face twisting up in a way that made even the plastic which obviously made up her cosmetically perfect nose ugly.

"Go the hell away Maria you know I can't stand the sight of you this early, it might make me throw up,"

He slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen glad that Maria was at least a decent enough mom to get her children to school on time.

This was the fifth time in the last two weeks , I've had these crazy dreams about Clary. I don't understand why I'm having them now I had buried the memory of Clary a long time ago. I can't just have them popping up when I tried so hard to get rid of them. He thought as he goes into the bathroom after deciding he doesn't need breakfast. He walks over to the sink to wash his face letting the warm water fill the basin before dipping his hands in.

When I got done washing my face, I went inside my closet, I slip out of my clothes from last night and throw them into the pamper. Fully aware of Maria watching me, I started getting dressed in my work attire, a button up black shirt with a deep gray blazer and a bright red tie. I don't like wearing full monkey suits so I put on a pair of nice blue jeans and keep my blazer undone. Now as a full grown man I'd be the last to admit that I don't know how to tie a tie, but I CAN'T tie it! So while I was focusing on buttoning my sleeves on my shirt Maria comes up and ties my tie for me.

Maria P.O.V

While Jace was busy buttoning his sleeve I came up and fixed his tie for him. For all he's worth the man could not tie his tie. I secretly suspect that he doesn't learn how to tie it because it's the only thing after our children that brings us together. Maybe he really does love me I thought dreamily. But suddenly my thoughts turned sour. Yeah maybe he loves you in his stupid Jacey way, I muse to myself but he'll never love you like he loves his kids, his 'twinner winners' as he called them. I scoffed out loud at the ridiculousness of his nickname for the twins which earned me a strange look from Jace. I watched as his thick blonde hair flopped into his eyes. I reached my hand up and pushed it out of his face. "Don't" jace hissed at me while turning towards the mirror to fix his hair. I sulked over to the main room and pouted on the couch while jace just left to work without even saying goodbye "He wouldn't have gotten mad at Izzy for touching his hair." I mumbled under my breath."Hell he probably wouldn't have gotten mad at Alec or Max either." I yelled out loud this time thinking about the Lightwood siblings. After a couple hours of brooding I decide to call jace to see us he'll go to dinner tonight with me. Of course I get his stupid Assistant who automatically says that Jace declined and that he's 'busy' but I don't believe it for one second. "He's probably going to see the red headed bimbo." I say to the empty space that surrounds me. "Well good thing I wont have to worry much longer" I chuckle bitterly as I remember the day I found out clary had Jace's daughter. I felt sick seeing how alike Jace and his youngest daughter looked. But it doesn't matter soon they will both be taken care of and Jace will never see them again. I mean you don't hire the best for nothing an I did hire the best.


	3. Chapter 2 (filler)

THIS IS A FILLER FOR CHAPTER TWO

"Mr. Wayland, you have a meeting in thirty-minutes," my PA Jamie told me, I was in my office working on some papers that I started last night, my parents and I want to invest in the hospital that help kids that have cancer. sighing I pick up my papers and set them inside my desk, making sure to lock it behind me. I grab my notes for the meeting and walk out of my office. I always hated meetings the people all act like they have a stick up their ass and have no sense of humor. "Mr. Wayland" Jamie interrupted my thoughts "your wife... Er... Maria called she wants to know if you'll come to dinner with her." he said hesitantly, "just tell her I'm busy." I snap not wanting to deal with Maria... Or her father I think I was sappose to meet with him tonight. Oh well I'm not anymore. I watch as Jamie talks to my wife, looking slightly annoyed after he ends the call. "Thank you" I say just now realizing he's always the buffer between mine and Maria's fights. He looks flustered as he stutters out a incoherent thank you. I just smile realizing his sexuality and saunter away. Maybe I can set him up with Alec I think as I shout over my shoulder "Can you please pick up my twinner winners from school and bring them to my office?" 


End file.
